Expectations
by Changeling Fey
Summary: Alec is sneaking out to see Magnus when Jace catches him on the way. Malec one-shot, some bad language.


**Uploadwut? I went on a Malec binge and had to write **_**something**_**. This is just a one-shot, and one I just hammered out at that, but I hope you enjoy it. Also, read the ending AN pleaseandthankyou.**

**This takes place in that whole CoB, CoA, dirty-little-secret era. When nobody knows about Alec and Magnus. **

**Disclaimer: NOTHING IS OWNED.**

**Warning: Even though this is rated T, there's some M-rated language. Just be wary, it's not **_**too**_** bad.**

"Where the hell are you off to?" Jace demanded, ambushing Alec as the dark-haired Shadowhunter tried to make his way discreetly down the stairs. The blond boy was sweaty and gorgeous, having just come from the training room. His T-shirt was tissue-thin and white and completely insufficient, while his hair clung fervently to the planes of his face.

Alec stopped dead in his tracks, completely frozen. He willed his mind to other places, but it didn't help at all when Jace clasped his hands behind his back and _stretched_, showing off his chest through that goddamn shirt. _Ignore it. Ignore it. Think about something else. Something not Jace. He asked you a question, think about that._

…_Fuck._ Thinking about Magnus didn't aid the situation any. Alec had no idea what he really felt for the glittery, feminine warlock, but while it wasn't what he felt for Jace, it wasn't entirely unrelated. Magnus was easily as beautiful as Jace was, and his face popping into mind _really_ did nothing to get his mind on a different track.

"I'm going to get some coffee," Alec said, only able to keep his voice from shaking because it wasn't quite a lie. He was meeting Magnus at a café, so he assumed there would be coffee involved. _With cinnamon and whipped cream and…fuck._ Alec wondered when his mind had taken up residence in such a filthy gutter. It was absolutely ridiculous. He hadn't even done anything more than kiss _anyone_, and he couldn't stop imagining doing more than that. Maybe it was exactly the fact that he hadn't done anything that kept him wondering. The not knowing, and all.

Either way, it was fucking annoying. And unsettling, since Magnus was the one staring in his head more and more and Jace was just the odd cameo. He was in love with Jace wasn't he? He liked Magnus, but he didn't love him like he loved Jace…

He let that thought trail off into oblivion, preferring to not examine it.

"Dude, coffee sounds great," Jace said, grinning his completely nonchalant, I-know-I'm-hot grin and running a hand through his hair. "Do you think you can wait like, five minutes for me to change?"

Alec swallowed hard, nearly choking. The thought of going to the café with Jace and seeing Magnus sitting there, watching him, was appalling. Even worse was the thought of showing up before the warlock, and having him come over anyway, flirting and smiling and being the exact opposite of subtle. Pretty much the thought of Magnus and Jace in the same room at any time, under any circumstances, was terrifying.

He needed to come up with a damn good lie, and quick. "Uhm, actually, you left your cell in the kitchen and Clary called while you were training. Said she wants to talk to you." _I hope that wimpy little redhead can come up with_ something_ to talk to him about, so he won't know I'm fibbing._

Jace's eyes widened, his face suddenly different. It was always like that when someone mentioned Clary. Alec thought it was sickening. "Really? Oh, I got to go then. Have fun dude."

The boy was gone in a blur of skin and clothes and hair, so fast that Alec wanted to throw up. He wasn't so vicious to Clary to her face, but that was mostly because he knew Jace didn't want him to be. In his head though…well, he had free reign there. And there, he thought she was a pint-sized, whiny bitch.

But that was beside the point.

Alec checked his watch and swore softly. He was running late. He was usually running late, and Magnus had never minded in the past, but he still felt bad about it. Picking up the pace, he jogged out of the Institute and grabbed the first cab he could, since it would be faster than walking, even with traffic.

Alec didn't like going so far, but didn't complain since it was his own request. The farther away they were, the less of a chance there was of anyone recognizing them. Magnus didn't give two shits about running into someone he knew with Alec on his arm, but he respected the Shadowhunter's wishes and went out of his way to do so. Alec didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky, to have someone who cared enough to put up with the shit-ton of baggage he dragged around behind him. His extremely locked closet, his parents, Jace… He was amazed that Magnus hadn't given him up as a lost cause.

Hell, he was amazed with everything that had to do with Magnus, and he hoped he would never stop being so. He loved the way it felt when the man struck him with something beautiful or deep or sweet. He just felt so bad that he could never do the same.

Alec paid the cabbie when he parked in front of the café, and clambered out without a word. He wasn't really one to strike up conversation with strangers, that was Jace's job. He probably would've never spoken to Magnus, even, if the warlock hadn't initiated it.

It was cold outside, which was one thing Alec couldn't stand, so he hurried into the artificial warmth. He was assaulted with the smell of coffee and sugar and dough, and breathed it all in deep. He'd come here once before with Magnus, and it looked exactly the same. Dim, cozy, with dark hardwood floors and wine-red vinyl seats. It was charming, he had to admit.

The café didn't hold his attention for long though, because Magnus was easy to pick out in the crowd. The warlock actually looked almost discreet, wearing mostly tight black and gray, with a few colorful accents. Of course though, he hadn't abandoned the glitter, and his hair sparkled like a disco ball in the dim light, only slightly less luminescent than his eyes.

Alec really liked Magnus' eyes. Magnus said that the Shadowhunter's were prettier, but Alec refused to agree. His blue eyes were boring in comparison. Everything about him was boring and plain in comparison.

Smiling, Alec made his way over to the corner table where the warlock was waiting, two coffees already in front of him. Dark and sweet for him, and a caramel mocha for Alec. Alec blushed a little when he realized that Magnus knew him well enough to order his favorite brand of caffeine without having to ask what he wanted. It was sort of thrilling, in a weird sort of way.

"Hello darling," Magnus said, beaming sweetly. The warlock's pretty eyes were ringed with make-up that only made them more intense as they watched Alec sit down, unwrapping the scarf from around his throat. "What time does Cinderella have to be home tonight?"

"No curfew tonight," Alec answered, almost smug about the fact. "Izzy's out god-knows-where and Jace is preoccupied with Clary. No one's expecting me."

Magnus took a sip of his coffee, holding the cup with his long, elegant fingers. Alec wanted those fingers to touch him, to grab him, he wanted those smiling lips to—_whoa. Stop right there. Goddamn, I need to get a grip._

He_ needs to get a grip on my_—

_SHUT UP._

Thankfully, Magnus didn't seem to notice his internal shouting match, or, if he did, he didn't mention it. He swallowed his drink and started right in on his response without a single leery look. "Wonderful. I hate it when you rush out, your glass slipper doesn't fit my feet."

Alec snorted, immediately wishing he hadn't. It was an ugly, unattractive sound, and he was already enough of both of those things. Of course, he didn't know that Magnus found it unendingly endearing. "The point is to find the person the shoe _does_ fit, not wear it yourself."

Magnus shrugged, the light refracting off his glittery hair. "I'm a non-conformist. I don't do what's expected of me." As soon as he said that, Magnus' leg moved under the table, slipping in between Alec's and rubbing up against his jeans.

The boy nearly choked on his coffee, but forced himself to maintain some composure. Magnus was grinning like an idiot, his leg still teasing. Alec could hear his heart hammering in his ears. "Really?" he said, trying to hide his shaking. "Doesn't seem like it."

Magnus quirked one eyebrow, putting his elbows on the table and knotting his hands together. His legs were long enough that he could lean forward and mess with Alec's at the same time. "_This_,"—his knee ghosted close to Alec's crotch, not touching, but near enough to make him gasp—"is expected? Tell me then, what the hell else can I get away with?"

_Oh God, oh God, oh _God_. You don't want to get me started. _I_ don't want to get me started. I'm so confused, and messed up, and ugh…_

_I want you, Magnus Bane. I know I do. But I don't know how to want someone properly, someone I can have. _

_How can I tell you this? How can I explain? How do I let you know what I don't even understand myself?_

Alec smiled softly, a little frightened, and kicked Magnus' leg playfully. "Figure it out for yourself," he told the warlock, relishing the tiny look of surprise that appeared on his face, followed by a grin.

"I plan on it."

**KAYSOYEAH.**

**I'm planning on some more one-shots no matter what, but does anyone think I should do something longer, and more involved like Mortal? I'm considering it, probably after CoFA comes out. Anyway, let me know, and I hope you enjoyed this slightly plotless mess.**


End file.
